


Present Company Excluded

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Series: In the Strangest Places [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: in the strangest places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot





	Present Company Excluded

“I am beginning to think that I am not ashamed of being a dwarf,” Shale confided to Zevran as they kept watch while Oghren and It slept. Oghren thrashed and muttered in his sleep. It was an unmoving lump under It’s blankets. The two men were exhausted after all the fighting, and they had yet to even reach Cadash Thaig.

“What has changed your mind, oh great and dazzling one?” Zevran asked while he carefully cleaned away all trace of darkspawn blood from his blade. “Are they not tiny and squishy as you have so often said?”

“They are, but they have a core that may as well be stone,” Shale said slowly while she tried to put into words the reasons for her shift in attitude. “And if what It says about Caridin is true, then I was once a dwarf, so obviously they are not so inferior.”

Oghren took that moment to roll over and break wind so loudly Deep Stalkers for miles around would likely come seeking their queen.

“Present company excluded,” Shale said dryly.


End file.
